creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Unknown Chronicles: The Sometimes Door
I have managed to transcribe one of the stories from the journal, "From Whence We Came". It seems to be the origin story of the person known as "Neptune," I assume this because scrawled underneath the title it has his name scrawled. I will write down the story in its entirety, and then add my own thoughts afterwards. Here it is, verbatim: The door on the second floor of my childhood home wasn't always there. Sometimes it sat, at the end of my hallway, a deep purple color oddly enough, its bronze doorknob beckoning me to open it. This was my first experience with the unknown, beginning when I turned eight, just like all of you. My house had two floors, the first containing a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a half-bath, and a bedroom and the second containing three bedrooms and bathroom. But sometimes, a fifth door would be found. It seemed that only I could see it, as occasionally my parents would pass it. The door was located right next to my own, thinking back it was actually attached to the wall where my room sat just behind, at the very end of the hallway. Most of the time it wasn't there but whenever I was angry, whenever I was truly upset, it would show. As a child I would sometimes mention it to my parents, but they would chalk it up to my imagination, as the Gift was truly taking effect at that point in my life I would tend to see a lot of the Unknown and tell my folks. Sometimes I would tell myself it wasn't there, sometimes I would dare myself to open it, but no matter what I did that door filled me with dread, as if it sat there as an entrance into hell itself. The door never harmed me, it never really did anything. That is... until the day I saw Mars kiss Venus. As most of you know by now, I had a crush on Venus back in grade-school, before Mars and she began dating. I was so tempted to ask her out, and eventually began admiring her during recess and after school when you (Saturn), Mars, Venus, Vulcan, Minerva, Ceres, Diana, and I would all hang out, before we met Apollo and his friends. I remember I told Mars I liked Venus, without knowing he did as well. So when I caught him kissing her I was filled with rage, absolutely filled. I rushed home, seething to the core, without listening to anything Mars or Venus had to say. I stormed into my house and pounded up the stairs, knowing my parents wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Just before I entered my room, however, I stopped dead in my tracks. There it stood, the "Sometimes Door," a deeper purple than it had ever been. Its handle simply sparkling in the sunlight that poured through the window just beside it. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I found myself walking towards the door, placing my hand on its knob which felt cold to the touch, ice cold. The knob practically turned itself, and the door creaked open, breaking the silence that befell my home. It was dark in the room, dark and cold. I stood only in the doorway, suddenly realizing the situation I had placed myself in. A feeling I can't quite explain overcame me. As if all my anger had turned to serenity, but I was filled with dread at the same time. A battle began to form inside of me, one to decide exactly how I felt. But, before I could decide to turn away, I realized it was too late. Something ushered me forward, and I took a step into the darkness. Each step I took echoed, as if I were walking in a deep cavern. There was no light, I couldn't even make out my hand if I placed it in front of my face. It was just... total darkness. I don't know why I didn't scream, why I didn't run towards the doorway but instead let it shrink away as I walked forward. But with each step I took I could feel another feeling bubbling up inside me, slowly clawing its way up. Suddenly, I could see a dim light just a bit ahead of me. I quickened my pace, and eventually found what was creating it. It was humanoid, that I can say. Two arms, two legs, the whole shebang. But it was far from human. The thing stood a good seven feet tall, and that's an assumption seeing as there was really no ground to measure it from. Its skin, if you could call it that, was translucent, revealing its organs as if it were some disgusting showcase at a medical museum. It let off some sort of glow, coming from right where its heart should have sat. I glanced up at its face, forcing myself to look against my better judgment, and instantly wished I had not. The thing's face was far from translucent, instead it was more of a humanistic face. It had all the characteristics, except for a nose, but everything was... elongated. Its eyes were massive, sunken into its face, almost like an owl's. Its nose was long and pointed, spear-like, with its mouth fairing no better, covering a good portion of its face. It smiled at me, revealing jagged rotting teeth, and my gaze fell again to the floor. Then, I realized what feeling had been clawing its way up... it was hopelessness. I thought things couldn't get any worse, but I was dead wrong. The creature spoke. "Hello (Neptune)," it said. It knew my name, it knew my fucking name. "I've been waiting." I said nothing back of course, too choked up to speak. "I've been waiting a long time (Neptune)." the creature spoke, seemingly gliding around me, circling me like a shark circles its prey. "I've been watching you grow, watching you sleep and eat and grow up to be the boy you are today." I was frozen in place, not even flinching when the creature wrapped its arms around my waist. "Now something has really upset you (Neptune). Something out there has really made you want to escape. I'm so glad you are here now, I really am. I can make you feel better, I can make you happy... forever." The creature turned me around, and I could see the light from the doorway begin to fade, shrinking more and more. "Now you are here (Neptune), now you are safe. No one will ever hurt you again." I don't know what it was, but I suddenly snapped out of it. I began to sprint, faster than I had ever sprinted before, rushing towards the ever-fading light of the doorway. "Don't run (Neptune)! I only want to love you!" the creature screamed from somewhere behind me in the darkness, the pitch of its voice significantly dropping. I pressed on, it seemed like an eternity, the doorway's light nearly disappearing in the darkness. But I reached it, I was nearly there, nearly home. I felt the sharp pain first, then was tackled to the ground. The creature was right on top of me, grabbing hold of my leg and beginning to drag me away from the door. I began screaming, kicking at the creature, forcing it off. "I will take all of your pain away!" the creature shrieked. I began gripping in the darkness, desperately trying to grab a hold of something, but to no avail. I couldn't even feel the floor beneath me. I gave up, I let it begin to drag me and began to sob to myself, the creature had won. Nothing could save me, or so I thought. I began to think of everything I was going to miss, my family, my friends, school, pizza, and then I thought of her. I thought of Venus. Another burst of energy surged through me, and I kicked the monster square in its jaw, making it loosen its grip on my leg just enough for me to squirm out of it. I shot up, the light from the door now only a small slit barely recognizable in the darkness, and sprinted away. The creature shrieked, grabbing at me again, tearing through my clothes and skin with what seemed like sharp talons, but I pressed on; I smacked into the door and it sprung open, filling me with life and expelling the darkness. I passed out. I awoke to the sounds of my parents arriving home. I lay on the ground, right in front of the hall window and beside where the "Sometimes Door" sometimes sat but currently did not. My initial thought as that it was a dream but when I rushed to the bathroom and examined myself, finding my clothes ripped and cuts across my body, I knew it was not. I was there for what seemed like an eternity, but had really been an hour. My parents came to the conclusion I had been in a fight, denying the story I told them and demanding I tell them who I fought. I was consequently grounded. The "Sometimes Door" still would appear to me, but I never dared even look at it for too long. I'm sure, even now, that door is still appearing. Even now, that creature is still waiting. My thoughts: I can honestly say I have no idea what to say. I don't know if this is something I can fully believe, but someone sure went through a lot of trouble to make this joke if it is one. I will look into what "the Gift" and "The Unknown" are, but it will take more decoding for me to do so. I will have another story transcribed soon, sticking to this journal for now. Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness